From Another World
by JustEmily0989
Summary: Emily is the Daughter of Jack Bruno, a cab driver in L.A, When two odd teenagers enter her Dad's cab one day, her world is turned upside down. Seth/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Seth/Oc story**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned Race to Witch Mountain and Seth, sadly I don't. All I own is Emily and her story :) Hope you like this story and please leave a review. Also no hate please! This is my first fanfiction**

"Hey you guys gotta move this thing, we gotta go." Dad says as two guys get out of a black SUV parked in front of Dad's taxi. "Jack!" One says in a happy tone, stopping in front of Dad. "Don't return phone calls anymore?" he asks. I turn to see the second man behind me, who says "Mr. Wolfe thinks you're being rude."

Ah, Mr. Wolfe, hes been on our case since Dad got out. It's just me and Dad, has been since I was six, when my mom died in a fire that started in her science lab when Dad was working and I was at school. I suppose you could say its mad us closer more than anything. People say I look a lot like my dad, with the dark brown, almost black hair- mine reaches down in soft curls to my hips- and the tan skin but Dad tells me the rest of my looks are all Mom, the odd yellow, almost glowing eyes, full pink lips and the small, round nose. This is something I'm grateful for, even though I think it hurts Dad to look at me sometimes, it's one of the only things that keeps me connected to mom. That and science, when I'm older I plan on continuing my mothers work on extra terrestrials and being an astrophysicist, even though Dad has never believed in any of it. Today I'm wearing a blue and purple galaxy print top, black jean shorts and sneakers, and my mom's old jewelry, a pendant with a picture of the galaxy in it and matching earrings, along with a space themed charm bracelet she got me the year before she died.

Dad says "Well tell Mr. Wolfe that when I said I was out, I meant it," I turn back to back with my dad and lean away from the guy in front of me as the first guy says "Mr. Wolfe decides when it's the last time Jack. Not you." The guy near me smiles creepily and addresses my dad "He likes you Jackie! He hates to see you wasting your god given driving talent giving cab rides up and down the strip. Buddy, what kinda life is that?" I scoff and Dad says "It's what I'm made for," before the first guy grabs Dad's shoulder and Dad smacks him in the face. I punch the second guy in the face then swoop down and scoop his legs out from under him. I brush my hands off and stop listening to whatever Dad says to the idiots. Dad and I fist bump and I get in the cab. Dad gets in and the rear-view mirror catches my eye, I look for a second before looking away and saying "Papi, look behind you," Dad does it and turns back then does a double take before stomping the break and stopping right in the middle of traffic. I turn around as well as he says "Where did you come from?" "Ou-Outside" The boy says... no reaally? "How did you get in?" He asks again. "Through that portal," The girl replies. Portal? What the heck? I study them and think to myself "Hmmm, twins no doubt, both pale with blonde hair and blue eyes. The girl is extremely beautiful and the boy breathtakingly handsome." I snicker at my dad's expression then turn back around as I hear them tell dad their names are Seth and Sara, the weird conversation makes me think to myself " Huh. Well at least today will be interesting.". Dad starts moving again and asks "Where to? I need an address." 'Sara' says "We must travel in _that _direction" pointing North East."I need something a little more specific than _that _direction." Then the boy spouts of some coordinates that make my dad give up and start moving in _that_ direction.

We drive for a while before I get bored and turn around again, then stop because the cute guy caught my eyes, giving me this tingly, warm feeling all over and butterflies in my stomach. If there was such a thing as love at first sight, this would be it. I blush as I see his expression looking at me like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Still looking into his blue eyes I say "Hi, I'm Emily Bruno, nice to meet you." His sister interrupts our moment and I turn to her but I can still see him in my peripherals, staring at me. "Hello Emily, I am Sara, this is my brother, Seth." We smile at each other then Dad says "Are you sure your parents are going to be okay with you spending all this money?" Looking back at the fare, I see it's already over $4oo and getting higher. I turn back to the twins and Seth, with a slightly angry look on his face says "We had previously agreed upon our financial deal. If you are concerned regarding your compensation-" "My concern is that I've got a couple of kids in the back of my cab with a drop off location that's pretty much in the middle of nowhere. Now in my book that's a little chapter called running away, and-" Dad was cut off by Dominic's voice coming over the radio, "Jack, you better be getting desert miles on that fare- and they better be able to pay. And you better get me an ETA! Capiche?" I quickly grab the radio microphone before my dad can "Sorry _chhhhhhh _Dominic_ chhhhhchhhhh... _bad reception..._chhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." _Then I shut the radio off and my dad chuckles at me before I give him a look and say "You know you wanted to! I was just making your wish come true!".

Suddenly Sara gasps before calling out "Jack Bruno, the vehicles behind us are indicating a pattern of pursuit!"

**Sooo yeah, I was watching race to witch mountain and I just love Alexander Ludwig so I decided to make a fanfic :) and to anyone who caught the Twilight reference to imprinting yes, I did steal it but Twilight will always- sadly- belong to Stephanie Meyers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK I am so sorry it took so long to update! I was just finishing my exams and had zero time. I wanna thank Sissymac and the two guests that reviewed and were so sweet! And yes Sissymac, if you are reading this, Alexander is one sexy guy. Also, I was wondering if I should start a story about Harry Potter, a Draco/OC from first year on. What do you think? OH, I am also searching for a Beta! Okay then, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Race to Witch Mountain or its characters and storyline. All I own is Emily and all her weirdness.**

I turned to look at the road behind us but saw nothing... "Dad?''

"Nobodies following us..." Dad trails off as a couple black SUVs come over the hill behind us, picking up on us quickly. "Dad, is it Wolfe? Gosh Dang it! Que tan estupido Wolfe! Ellos nunca nos dejan en paz!(**That stupid Wolfe! They never leave us alone!) **

"At your current rate of speed versus theirs, they will overtake our vehicle in less than one minute," Seth informed Dad as I felt Sara take my hand.

"Relax kid i'm just gonna let them pass," Jack said, completely ignoring the three nervous teens.

"Dad! I think they're right!" Dad disregards this and rolls down his window, waving the cars on around us. The first car moves on next to us. "Emily, please move back here." Seth holds out his hand to me and I climb into the back and sit in the middle seat. I do up my seat belt then Sara takes my hand again and Seth puts his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to his side. I feel a lot safer next to Seth, like he's my knight in shining armour or something. I can just tell that he will protect me from anything dangerous. All of us hold our breath as the car inches up next to us, then finally moves in front of us. Although the other car stays behind us.

Dad turns to us with a smug face and says "See? What did I tell you? Nobody's following us. I'm the king of these roads!" Not a second passes till Sara holds her hand out and yells "JACK BRUNO!" as the SUV comes to a stop in front of us, swerving so it blocks our path. The car behind us rams our bumper, sending the cab forward. Dad swerves but gets the cab under control. They keep throwing us around until Dad manages to squeeze past the car in front of us. Both cars follow and Seth pulls me in even tighter, putting his chin on top of my head and wrapping his arms around me in a side hug.

Dad yells " I said I was out and I meant it!" as I mutter "Merda" (**shit) **to myself. Sara quickly turns to Dad asking "Who is , Jack Bruno?" "How'd you know about that?" he questioned. I look at Seth in confusion but he just looks back at me with a worried face.

Sara has no time to respond because one of the SUVs rams the back of the cab again, jerking us forward causing Dad to yell "Get down! NOW!" the three of us comply, Seth covering my back with his body. The car keeps ramming us, then the other car comes up next to us, boxing us in on the mall road. Dad swerves the cab to hit the car next to us, forcing the SUV of the road as it fishtails, then stalls.

Sara looks back "Jack Bruno, it would appear that we have not eluded them!" "I'm so over this! Stay Down!" we bend down once again.

Sara suddenly looks at Seth and pleads "Seth no! It's not a good idea!" "I have to try." he insists, burying his face in my hair and kissing my head. Then I stop feeling his arms around me and I sit up to look around outside, seeing Seth standing in the middle of the road behind us, about to be crushed to death by an SUV. Sara puts her hand over my mouth before I can yell and I watch as the SUV hits Seth, the entire front of the SUV shapes around Seth and flips over him, after that I lose sight of him and Sara sticks her hand towards the front of the cab, making some gestures that I am sure make the cab shoot back towards the wreckage of the SUV. The cab stops right in front of the ruined car.

"Are you three okay?" Dad asks. "We are..." "Fine! Just fine!" Seth finishes Sara's sentence as he appears next to me. I fling my arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly as I wonder how I could have come to care for him this much this quickly.

**Okay well that's chapter two. Leave a review if you'd like and no hate please!**

**Xx Emily xX**


End file.
